


Valentine's Card

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, it wasn’t like his lover would care. Valentine’s Day was no more than a commercialized holiday meant for whipped lovers. His lover had said that no less than three times yesterday.<br/>Except his lover had an odd, vulnerable, sentimental streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Card

**Author's Note:**

> I know canonically Valentine's Day doesn't exist in the FMA universe, but there was a challenge involved. Challenges trump canon.
> 
> Another fic being moved from my livejournal.

_Fullmetal_

Scribblescribblescribble

_~~Fullmetal~~ _ _Edward_

Scribblescribblescribble

_~~Fullmetal~~ _ _~~Edward~~_

The pen bled onto the paper for several long minutes.

_~~Fullmetal~~ _ _~~Edward~~ Edward_

Yes. He knew his subordinate’s name. Now what?

Scribblescribblescribble

…New page.

His back was beginning to hurt from being hunched over for so long. His eyes were crossing after spending the past several hours staring at his own doodles in the dim light. It didn’t matter, though. He had written countless letters to women in his time. This was no different.

_Edward_

He was **_not_** going to be beaten by a damned letter!

_~~Edward~~ _ _**Dear Edward**_

Two words. Record.

The clock beside him clicked like a small, motorized death knoll. If he didn’t . . . **_respect_** Hawkeye so, he’d fry that thing.

_~~Edward~~ _ _**Dear** Edward, I_

Scribblescribblescribble crumble toss miss

Curse.

A lot.

New page.

_Dear Edward: Hope_

Scribble

_Dear Edward: May_

Scribble

_Don’t_

Scribble

_Hope_

Scribblescribble toss miss cursecursecurse

Of course the previous letters were easy. The girls accepted—even **_liked_** —his sweet nothings. They felt **_privileged_** to receive his sweet nothings. If he tried sweet nothings with this particular recipient, he’d be lucky if he still had a mouth to voice them.

So what could he say? What could he write that wouldn’t unleash a rabid hellcat at his throat?

_Dear Edward: I_

_Dear Edward: You_

_Dear Edward: We_

His pen was running out of ink. His paper supply was getting low. He would have to send a memo for more supplies.

It took him a moment to realize that he was idly scribbling a stick figure with a braid, antenna, and a scowl in the corner. He smirked fondly to himself. The little figure glared back.

Scribblescribblescribble toss miss

_Edward: Have a Happy Valentine’s Day. Don’t get lost under the Valentine’s candy._

Perfect. Perfect. Except it might ruin his chances for Valentine’s sex.

Fuck.

Scribblescribblescribble toss sink! One out of nine! Record!

_Edw_

He paused and shook the pen.

_Ed_

Shook it again.

_E_

Shakeshakeshake toss miss

Dammit!

He hastily checked his drawers. Nothing. Nothing there, nothing here. He knew he should not have done that paperwork earlier!

Of course, it wasn’t like his lover would care. Valentine’s Day was no more than a commercialized holiday meant for whipped lovers. His lover had said that no less than three times yesterday.

Except his lover had an odd, vulnerable, sentimental streak.

Ah! Pen! …In red ink.

Oh well.

_Edward:_

_Edward:_

It took a moment to realize he was gnawing on his pen. He forced himself to stop.

_Edward: Happy Valentine’s Day._

He smiled slowly and began writing quickly.

_If you’re right about it being a commercialized holiday, what does that make me? Show me tonight. Love, Roy._

If he was lucky, not only would he get sex for this, he’d get cuddling from his prickly lover, too.


End file.
